Forever
by cold summer night
Summary: When betrayal comes between friendship and love, could forever even be possible?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Gals!**_

_**Author's Note: I just felt like writing today and wanted this story out of my head! Please bear with my mistakes here. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Forever**_

_**Chapter One: Snowflake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I am never getting better. How can I? I lost everything. Back in my unit, my manager threw the newspapers and magazines on top of the table where I was having my breakfast. I thought they were just the same headlines, I was never expecting it to ruin my career. My friends, I never considered them as that before until they were gone. They just left after the incident. I spent my time gambling and drinking. I drank until I can no longer feel or think about anything. But it just made me think of it even more. I am the worst. That's why she abandoned me. Thinking of it now, I cannot blame her. It was, like she said, my fault.

I remember the first time I saw her. Red light. I need to halt. The sun was shining, so was her hair. She was running, probably running away from someone. A blonde gal came running after her.

_**"That's Ran! This must be fate!" He maneuvered the scooter towards their direction. We stopped when they did. In a swift move, he was there beside the blonde gal who was making a show. I watched the scene in silence, but I wasn't expecting the blonde gal to slap the dark-haired lady. Poor one. **_

_**The dark-haired lady fell on the side of the road. She looked so frail. I hate fragile women. They're just pain in the neck. Who wants pain? Me? No, thanks. Wait. What was I thinking? It's not like I'm thinking about this lady in front of us. The next thing I knew, the two were smiling at each other. But the dark-haired lady, there were tears in her eyes. Despite her mature outfit, I can see right through her innocence.**_

"It's true, you're getting better. You'll be out here pretty sooner than we thought-" my mother reached for my hand with a smile. It's like she waited for a thousand years to make that move. You see, I never grew up with my parents. Since they left Japan, I was on my own. I mean, my aunt raised me, but that was different. I never became close to them at all. Rare phone calls. Mostly post cards. I don't know what happened to my family. "I have always wanted to tell you-"

I shook my head. What's the point of all this talk? "I want to rest-" I thought I saw tears in her eyes. I saw something sparked but it was gone in a second. I just smiled then walked my way to the door, my father was standing there.

"Your coat, it's freezing outside-" my mother handed it to me. I thanked her then nodded to my father.

As I walk, I can feel that their gaze is upon me. I ended up resting by the porch, watching the snow. I caught a snow, I mean a snowflake.

_**"What are you doing? It's kinda cold out here."**_

_**I noticed her cheeks flushed when she saw me. "I'm catching snowflakes, here" she walked towards me holding the thing with utmost care "look!" Her eyes shines like a child. "I'm gonna keep this-"**_

_**"It's not gonna last-" her expression changed. I just said what's in my head.**_

_**"Even so, I'll try. And no matter how long or short it'll be with me, I'll keep it." Then she smiled, still looking at the snowflake. I don't know what she's thinking, but she looked hopeful. It's as if she's praying for it like it was a dying bird. "Or maybe I'll just eat it, so that a part of it will always stay with me."**_

_**I wanted to laugh, but she looked serious. "Whatever you say."**_

"You'll catch a cold-" I thought it was her voice. My mother comes out with a hot drink on her hand. "Here-" she extended her hand out. "Catching snowflakes?" I shook my head. "Did you know that each snowflake is different? When one falls, that's it. There's nothing like it. So you've got to keep the most beautiful snowflake you can catch." I know she was referring to her.

"You think I can get her back?"

"Have you tried?"

Have I? Have I really tried? I did. Once. But I ended up hurting her. The last time I saw her was when the incident happened. Maybe I didn't try after all. I have caused her pain countless times. She doesn't deserve someone like me.

_**"I could kiss you right now, but that won't mean anything. We could be together, but what for? You see, I cannot give you the one thing you want. I'm sorry-" I left before I could see her cry. But really, I don't want to change her. I don't want anyone to change for someone.**_

_**"Don't you have your own decision?!"**_

_**She kept quiet, tears visible like she would break.**_

I left her. I knew it was mean and inappropriate to scold her in front of her friends or even in private. That was not a manly thing to do.

_**"Yes, I like her. Happy? You brought this upon yourself, but now it seems like this is all my fault?" Tears rolled down her pale cheeks, down to her cherry lips. She tried hard not to sob. I was waiting for her to run away, but she didn't. I resisted comforting her. I have said what I said, why should I console her. She asked for it anyway. I walked away, unable to stand her drama.**_

_**"Here you are," I ignored her company's presence. "Kotubuki said you've been crying so I came to see for myself-"**_

_**She pursed her lips, "I-" she couldn't speak, "I was I've been-" okay here she goes again, she wouldn't even finish a sentence would she?**_

_**"Well then, I'm off-" I waved at them. And again, I left her crying, but this time in another man's company.**_

"Son-"

Yes? I looked at my mother, "what is it?"

"I asked if you have tried calling her and patch things up?"

I nodded. I called her, but all I can her was her voice mailbox. I sent her messages but she wouldn't reply.

"You should see her in person."

My mother's right. Maybe I should see her, but what if she doesn't want to see me? "I don't think she wanted to see me-"

"She came here this morning, while you were sleeping-"

"She did?" I was surprised. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I told her to come back when you-"

"Did she say anything? Or why or-" I don't really know what to say. I don't know what to ask or what to feel. Should I be excited or what? Can anybody tell me what to feel?

"She said she'll come back tonight."

Tonight!? I'll beg her to come back. I'll do anything to get her back. I just want her back. At any cost.

_**"I don't care if you love her, as long as you stay with me. Please, I love you. I really do. I have never ever fallen in love before." She embraced me, with all of her strength she tried to stop me from leaving. "I can give you anything you want, I-I-I'll try not to be so emotional I-I-I could do my best not to be so emotionally attached to you. I promise. We could just have fun together-I-I could do anything for you. I-I could be like her. Am I not fun now? Isn't this what you can refer to as that?" I didn't speak. All I could think of was how beautiful she was in all her glory and femininity in front of me seconds ago. I wanted to turn around and stare. "Why don't you say anything? Why don't you just think of me as her? I-"**_

_**"You can never be her or just like her even a bit-"**_

_**"Is it because the way I am? The way I talk? Or the way I think or dress? What is wrong about me?"**_

_**"What's wrong is that, there is nothing wrong with you-"**_

_**"I could love you forever-"**_

_**"Stop-" slowly I can feel her untangle her slender arms around me.**_

_**"One night, just one night."**_

_**"Stop this-"**_

_**"That's all I wanted-"**_

_**"I'm leaving-" when I turned to look at her. I didn't know what I saw in her face. Was it sadness? Anger? She was broken. It was as if someone just died. Or maybe she felt like dying. Maybe I could somehow lessen her pain. "I should probably get you home-" she picked up her clothes one by one, her eyes fixated on the floor.**_

The night came.

My heart pounded. I feel like being in love for the first time.

The door bell rang.

"I'll get i-" I ran past my mother. "Let me-"

I breathed deeply before opening the door, the cold wind brushed my skin as it enters the household.

_**I need to apologize. It was very rude of me. I know she won't talk to me, but I'll try. "Hey-"**_

_**"Otohata-kun?"**_

_**"About the other night?"**_

_**Her face became pale, "w-what of it? What do you know?"**_

_**I don't know what she meant with her question. "I know I shouldn't have said what I said. I wanted to apologize." She wasn't listening. She seemed to be upset and confused. She was not herself. It was my fault. "Talk to me-"**_

_**"Rei," my bestfriend threw my phone on me. I caught it. "She wants to talk to you-" I saw something in his face when his gaze left mine. "Aya? I haven't seen you with the gang-"**_

_**"Aya" I looked at my phone, pondering which one is more important. "We better talk I-"**_

_**"I-I'm sick-"**_

_**Sick of me? That's it. I didn't want her to be sick of me but I didn't want her to be in love with me either. "We could be good friends. We'll take one step at a time. What do you say?"**_

_**"W-what?" There were droplets of sweat on her forehead."Really, I am sick. Literally. I'll see you tomorrow then-" then she smiled.**_

_**"You okay with us as good friends?"**_

_**"Y-yes. That's a good start, right?" Then she walked swiftly, without even saying goodbye. Am I missing her goodbyes?**_

_**Before answering my caller, I looked at my bestfriend. "I did the right thing, didn't I?"**_

_**"I thought you're in love with Ran-"**_

_**"I am."**_

_**"Then aren't you just making her wait in vain?"**_

_**He's right. "I thought it would be best if we become friends, she's a good person. In the long run, she would fall out of love for me once she knew who I really am."**_

_**"So," he cleared his throat. "Does that mean you're fine with her dating someone else now?"**_

_**"What? She wouldn't do that-"**_

_**"You're just friends now. She's free to be with anyone, the same goes for you-" he looked away. "You can date anyone-"**_

_**"You're right."**_

"Yo!" What did I just say? "I have been wanting to see you. I called you. I-I sent you-"

Her eyes were gloomy, "I just came to-uh-um" that's when I noticed the box she was holding. "I wanted to give these things back. I'm sorry for everything. I-I didn't want to hurt you. It's the last thing I wanted to do, but I-I didn't know why I ended up like this. I-I want you to believe me. Goodbye-"

Goodbye?

"Sayonara, Otohata-kun."

Otohata-kun? "You're leaving?"

"We're leaving-" that voice. How can I ever forget that?

When they left, I took the box she returned. A glass caught my eye, it can't be.

"_**Whatever you say." It was her happiness, shallow happiness. "Okay," I found a beautiful one for her. "Here-"**_

"_**It's beautiful!" Her eyes were the brightest. "Thank you, I'll keep this forever."**_

Inside the glass was the snowflake I gave her years ago. What happened to forever?

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Forever**_

_**Chapter One: Snowflake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
